


A love of dragons

by ArabellaMalfoy



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-17
Updated: 2019-04-17
Packaged: 2020-01-15 12:04:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18498598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArabellaMalfoy/pseuds/ArabellaMalfoy
Summary: A common interest between 2 strangers.





	A love of dragons

Our story begins in Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry during Harry Potter's fourth year, but our story isn't about The Boy Who Lived; no; our story is about a Gryffindor girl who meets a Ravenclaw boy.

Parvati Patil was heading to watch the first task in The Triwizard Tournament, she was so excited about the mere prospect of seeing dragons up close, that she was lost in her thoughts.

Anthony Goldstein was also heading to watch the first task, but he had gotten very very lost and was walking towards Parvati; he also was lost in his thoughts about dragons.

As he passed Parvati, Anthony muttered; "I must see the dragons."

Parvati stopped walking and smirked. "What did you just say?"

Anthony stopped in his tracks, turned to face Parvati and told her, "I was just talking to myself."

Parvati replied, "I just thought you said that you must see the dragons, that's all. Did I hear you wrong?"

Anthony said, "You're right, that's exactly what I said."

Parvati smiled. "I was just going down to watch them too, but you were going the wrong way."

Anthony answered, "I wasn't really paying attention when they told us where the first task was."

Parvati suggested, "Why don't we go down together, sorry; what was your name?"

Anthony blushed. "I, uh; haven't told you yet." He held his hand out and introduced himself, "I'm Anthony Goldstein."

Parvati shook his hand and responded, "Parvati Patil."

Anthony gasped. "Y-You're one of the Patil twins?"

Parvati nodded.

Anthony stated, "I didn't know you loved dragons."

Parvati beamed, "Well, now you do. You seem to love dragons too, Anthony."

Anthony grinned. "They're amazing creatures."

Parvati insisted, "Then, what are we waiting for? Let's go see them."


End file.
